Harry Freakin' Potter
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry and Natalie just got back from the midnight premiere of Harry Potter 7! But what happens when a few unexpected guests show up? Awful summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hi guys! It's me! As you might have heard…I dropped NaNoWriMo…Not enough time to write (I blame being Junior looking for colleges and being enrolled in too many honors and AP classes) and not to mention my story really sucked. I mean, it's AWFUL. **

**Other news! Harry Potter. If you haven't seen it yet GO. RIGHT NOW. HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER MAN! AMAZING! It's the best one…I saw it in IMAX with my dad today…Loved it. So of course I had to write a follow up to "Henry and Natalie Read Harry Potter" (I mention a reference in the fic!)**

**Ok! So I have little notes for everyone because I haven't been on here in forever and I missed you all so much!**

**To ElianaMargalit: Did you guys win? DID YOU CRUSH THEM? Your marching band sounded great from my house, by the way! =D (Long story…really not as creepy as it sounds XD)**

**To BluestBlood: Howdy penpal! I miss you like…lots. So if you're reading this, love from your awesome Melchi-Mark epicsauce friendly cross-dressing governor zebra! (Long story…don't feel like explaining XD)**

**To Agent Ilse: I realized today that I miss you, while getting all French!Thea…=D Hope we can talk again soon! Oh! And I'm planning to write a Clanfic for every member of the Clan…yours will be with Moritz. XD**

**Um….who else…**

**To everyone else: I forgot what I was gonna say to you individually, but yeah! Time to read anyway! I'll stop talking now…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And go see Harry Potter. Harry/Hermione dancing scenes = epicness.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? ACCIO DISCLAIMER! I do not own N2N or Harry Potter!**

**PS: Whoever can find the A Very Potter Musical references WINS GABE COOKIES! (Everyone always makes Henry cookies…I think Gabe wants to be made into a cookie too.)**

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Henry and Natalie stumbled back into her house after going to the midnight premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Being hardcore Harry Potter fans (as you might recall from a certain 'book rape'), the two of them were oddly satisfied with the film. They had even dressed up for the occasion. Natalie went as Hermione and when everyone asked Henry if he was Harry he would tell them that he was A Ron Who Got in a Fight With a Bottle Of Hair Dye, thus appeasing the die-hard fangirls who wouldn't settle for Harry and Hermione look-alikes making out during the whole film…which was only what they did at the boring parts. Which were scarce.

Natalie exhaustedly flopped onto her bed, kicking her shoes off. "That…was fucking epic."

"Did you just say epic?" he asked, going to join her.

"Yeah…so?"

"Since when do you use popular lingo?"

"Since now, considering that there's no better way to describe the awesomeness that just unfolded in front of us twenty minutes ago."

He laughed at her, rolling his eyes, wrapping his arms around her and turning the whole moment sappy. "Thanks for coming with me…"

"You think I would seriously pass on Harry Potter?"

He looked sort of disappointed as she obviously just ignored him. "I was thinking more along the lines of spending time together because we're so in love."

"Yeah, that too…" She could tell that he was getting kind of pissed when he let go of her quickly. "What? Now you're mad at me?"

"No…" he quickly looked around nervously.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"THEN JUST KISS ME AND GET OVER WITH IT!"

And that's exactly what they did. Everything seemed to be going well…until they were interrupted by a loud crack.

"Bloody hell! Where are we?" a voice rang out.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Ronald, we apparated." another voice said.

"Do you always think of teenaged couples making out when you apparate, Ron?" a third voice asked.

"Oh…my…God…" Henry and Natalie both said in unison, slowly looking over to where the voices came from. There was a boy with jet black hair, green eyes, round glasses and a lightning bolt scar, another lanky boy with flaming red hair and hand-me-down clothes, and a girl with incredibly frizzy brown hair and an aura around her that just rang out 'smart ass.'

"Well…er…Hello." the dark haired boy said.

"Hi…" Henry and Natalie said together again.

"Um, we seem to be lost. Do you know where we are?"

"Harry, I think they're Muggles…" the girl whispered.

Harry…Ron…apparating…Muggles. It was clear now.

"Holy fuck!" Natalie shouted almost deliriously. "You're Harry Freakin' Potter!"

"Uh…yeah." Harry said. "And this is Ron and Hermione…Um…we're normal people."

"Yeah, because Muggles just know who Harry Potter is, don't they?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Dude, who DOESN'T know Harry Potter?" Natalie said quite to the trio's dismay.

"Great…"

"Yeah!" Henry decided to pipe up this time. "You're like one of the biggest franchises in the world!"

Harry's eye just seemed to twitch. He backed up and whispered to Hermione. "Hermione, we're not in England anymore, are we?"

"No, Harry…" Hermione sighed angrily. "We're in Seattle, Washington in America."

"Blimey, Hermione how do you know that?" Ron asked. She pointed to the window where there was a nice view of the space needle and a convenient sign that said 'Welcome to Seattle!' "Oh."

"Ronald, what exactly made you think of a teenaged couple in Seattle, Washington making out when you were apparating?"

"No reason…" Ron answered uncomfortably.

"Enough with this chatter!" Harry interrupted. "We need to find some Horcruxes! Now I sense that there's one in this house…"

"Oh my God!" Natalie shouted happily. "There's a part of Voldemort's soul somewhere in my house!"

"Why are you excited about that?" Henry asked her.

"No idea…"

"AHA!" Harry called from another room. Ron, Hermione, Natalie, and Henry all darted out of their room and into the room where Harry was. He demonically stood over a sleeping Gabe, cackling evilly. "YES! YES THIS IS IT!"

"My brother is a Horcrux?" Natalie asked, wondering when and how Gabe had any interaction with Voldemort in the first place.

"I always knew there was something odd about him…" Henry admitted, shrugging.

"Ok, hand me the sword of Gryffindor." Harry demanded immediately as Ron obeyed and handed him a pointy sword. He quickly held it over Gabe evilly…

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Natalie interrupted. "You're not stabbing my brother!"

"WE HAVE TO! TO SAVE THE WIZARDING WORLD TO KILL VOLDEMORT!"

"Yeah, but what about the Muggle world, dumb asses?"

"Oh, crap…" Harry sighed. "Didn't think about that."

"Um, Harry?" Ron intervened quickly. "He's waking up."

And as he said that, Gabe did in fact wake up to Harry Potter holding a sword over him.

"Um….WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"Well, you're a Horcrux and Harry needs to stab you so he can kill Voldemort." Henry explained quickly.

"I'm…_what?_"

"Hey, dude…" Ron quickly asked. "How do you deal with some bloke going out with your little sister?"

"Um…I don't. I hate him."

"YOU CALLED ME A BLOKE!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF GINNY!"

"WE ONLY GOT TO SECOND BASE I SWEAR!"

"And this is the part when it gets awkward…" Natalie chimed.

"Men…" both her and Hermione sighed, rolling their eyes.

"YOU WANNA GO?" Harry shouted.

"YEAH!" Ron yelled back.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

And then Ron was disarmed. "What the bloody hell?"

"JELLY LEGS JINX!"

And then Ron's legs were jelly…

Hermione sighed and quickly whipped out her wand, "Un-jellify."

"You couldn't have told me that the counter curse was 'un-jellify'?" Ron complained.

Hermione just shrugged and civilly walked over to our Muggle friends. "Well, I better be taking these two back home now. It was nice meet you all. Good- wait…" She then turned to her quarreling friends and yelled, "Stupefy!" and she easily grabbed onto them and apparated out.

"Um…" Gabe mumbled. "So what was that?"

Natalie just shrugged. "Honestly…I have no clue…"

**A/N: Aww! YAY! **

**NO GO SEE HARRY POTTER!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
